Consumable liquids are usually packed in containers such as bottles, cans, and the like. Consumers usually have to open the container numerous times to use a liquid present in the container. Accordingly, opening of the container for using the liquid may cause spilling of the liquid which in turn may lead to loss of content as well as freshness of the liquid therewithin.
Typically, in case of a packaged beverage such as a beverage container, a consumer usually uncaps the beverage container multiple times to consume the beverage. As a result, the beverage may lose its taste and freshness. More specifically, the beverage such as a soda may lose its carbon dioxide content when a soda bottle is opened several times by the consumer. Moreover, when the packaged beverage is held and uncapped by consumers, such as children, the beverage may spill out more often.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a dispensing apparatus that is capable of being easily attached to a beverage container containing a liquid. Further, there is a need for a dispensing apparatus that reduces spillage of the liquid and retains the freshness and taste of the liquid. Additionally, there is a need for a dispensing apparatus which is portable.